


Rattle Me

by Xanders_collection



Series: Drabbles/One Shots [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Double Penetration, Egg Laying, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hypnotism, M/M, Naga, Naga Bill Cipher, Older Dipper Pines, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, idk what to tag, snake dicc, two dicks its greAT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanders_collection/pseuds/Xanders_collection
Summary: With the coming Winter Bill is preparing for his usual hibernation and his favourite human pays him a visit before they part for the next few months, Dipper will see him soon when Spring arrives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo, my writing style is a little different in this bc I like fucking around. If you're here for the sexy shit you gotta wait till the next bit comes out soz

    With the coming winter it left one thing on Dipper's mind; Bill.

The naga hated the cold weather and found it unbearable to function in so he was one to hibernate...in a sense. He would hunt and then proceed to rest and eventually fall into a deep sleep and just stay in his nest until nature called.

Meaning his instincts; Dipper still had yet to understand this, the naga was very cagey on various parts of his animal instincts. It's not like the human could Google it either, this kind of information wasn't available everywhere and Bill did also prove that he didn't do what all snakes did. He only talked for a price. His prices were difficult one could say. Difficult to get if you are _just a lowly weak human_ as Bill would say. Dipper would figure him out eventually.

   So Dipper decided to throw in one last visit before the naga decided to sleep for three months, technically two, it was already late November and he hadn't began his hibernation. He had muttered something about being too busy and maybe he'll wake up for summer instead. Dipper just snorted and promised to visit every once and awhile even if he was asleep (? Or napping?).  It made Bill smile, the human would visit even if he was just napping to check up on him and make sure he was warm.

   Dipper threw his bag up over his shoulder and zipped his jacket up, with a quick text to his sister he made sure he had everything he needed and headed out the door of the shack into the cold brisk air.  He blow out a breath and watched the hot air fog in the cold, he knew Bill was going to have a rough winter if he didn't get to sleep fast, it was getting colder by the day. So, with a soft bounce he fixed his bag up on his shoulders once more and started his way down the step from the porch and made a brisk turn to the forest and picked up his pace to a sprint to help combat the cold sharp wind and heat his body up.

   His cheeks flushing a deep red when the tips of his ears burned, he huffed and leaped over a fallen tree trunk, his feet landing with a loud _crunch!_ The leaves all dead and brown on the forest floor, his shoes crushing the leaves with each step.  The only thing different about the forest was that it's almost eerily conventional, the only sounds being the wind singing and whistling through the leaves on the still dark green evergreen trees that stood grand and tall, the tips wooshing in the wind, the barks creaking and snapping echoing in his eardrums as the breeze pulled them from their place. Dipper pulled his hat down as his eye's cast upwards, the light from the sun wasn't reaching the forest floor as much as it was once before, evergreens reaching out and grasping each other tightly, desperately clinging like a mother to her frightened child. With a quick glance to his watch Dipper knew he'd be walking home in the dark. It wouldn't be too bad, the forest residents weren't that hard to handle during the winter months; it was too cold for most of them.

The forest; she slept.

  It was a completely different story during the summer and spring, a nightmare to sneak through once the darkness consumed the wood.   
For now it was silent, just the conventional sounds of the wind, trees and birds singing. Occasionally if you were close enough you could hear the flowing river travel and make her to her mouth, her current pulling all sorts of trinkets, from rocks to pure pieces of gold. The older teen took a deep breath and the cold air burned on it's way down his respiratory tract, his lungs almost surprised. With another inhale but this time from his nose he basked in the musk of the forest, a small soft smile appearing on his flushed face. He couldn't wait to see Bill, another reason for his blushed face.

He couldn't wait to see the naga's surprised smile, the way his teeth dragged against his botton lip...Dipper swooned at his vivid memory of the blond doing it. Bill, he was such a magnificent creature, his tail stretching for multiple feet and the way he curled up in it for the winter, the way he would grab him and stuff him on the curled tail and lay his own head on his stomach while  just staring at him with those beautiful amber eyes. Dipper found that his pace skipped to running, his legs now pounding the grass and soil beneath his soles as he raced to Bill's hole in the ground.

   Dipper's first encounter with the naga would have never had him ever believing that he'd have entered a romantic relationship with the snake.

_A gasp falling_

_Hands grasping his_ _throat_

_A whine and sound of_ _hitched_ _breath_  
  
_Chuckling_  
  
_Teeth baring_

_Deep hissing_  
_Cries of fear_

_Salty tears              desperate_

_Begging_

  But from that feelings grew. It was a surprise to the human, that the feelings were burgeoning and refused to stop, his heart palpitating and pounding at the sight of the blond. He couldn't stop it, no matter how hard he tried. And now? He'd tell you he never regretted falling for Bill at a rapid pace. His feelings were reciprocated after all. With enthusiasm.

And the rattling of a tail tip.

It made Dipper laugh at how stupidly he was in love with that ridiculous tail tip. The way it wagged and rattled when he was in any positive mood. It was stupidly wonderful and Dipper couldn't ask for anything different, it was _perfect_ _._ It was _so_ Bill and a fun thing to tease him for, playfully of course, Bill didn't mind the snake jokes; it was playful banter and he knew that his wonderful human loved it with all of his heart. The naga randomly shaking the end of his tail when he ever noticed that his human was feeling down in the dumps, it brought a tiny smile to his face and got them talking about how the boy was feeling so Bill could help cheer him up with the best of his capabilities. He was pretty good at cheering and boosting Dipper's mood if he was to say so himself, he knew Dipper was too proud to say it (Or that Dipper knew how much bigger his ego would get).

  And so with one last turn Dipper found the wide open area where Bill's hole was, with some quick steps and another leap over a fallen trunk he came to the opening, a round wooded door covering the opening. A snort leaving the teen's nose when he remembered the Lord Of The Ring jokes, all the times he teased Bill about being a hobbit. Of course the naga had no idea what he was on about. Albeit, the door wasn't as large as the one's in Lord Of The Rings. This was only the first door to help keep people out, his true door was further down and needed a key; which Dipper owned after a couple weeks of gaining the lustrous trust of the naga. It was a difficult task yet in the end he succeeded...or perhaps it's possible that Bill just got exhausted of getting up to open the door for the insistent and consistent human he was. A pain in the ass he was. Not leaving him alone when he very obviously dropped hints that he'd rather be in solitude. So might as well drop him a key so he wouldn't have to bother getting up from his nest.

   The brunet pushed open the wooden door and slipped inside, already he could tell it was a lot warmer than the outside, he shut the door behind him and manoeuvred his way down the dark narrow tunnel, the floor being soil for now, but the blond mentioned that he'd change it to stone; something about it being much smoother on his underbelly. The deeper down the human went the more steep it got, Bill's burrow was deep underground for multiple reasons. The weather being one.

Once he finally got to level ground he serached his pockets and jammed the key in the lock and twisted, the door swinging inwards at the force of his hand.

    When he first arrived in Bill's home all it was was an open area with little furniture and low light from candles, his burrowed rooms were bland and empty until Dipper came along and introduced some new things into his life. Electricity being one of them, it was powered by magic but it still was a massive improvement, the blond now having a TV and internet...which was mostly used when Dipper was around as Bill preferred his books and the new kitchen that was able to hold more food, freezers and a fridge...he gasped and almost cried while Dipper giggled.

_"More food means_ _I_ _don't_ _have to leave as often! Oh PineTree you are a blessing!" The naga's tail rattled loudly as he_ _closed_ _and opened the refrigerator multiple times watching the light go on and off. His tail_ _moving_ _to wrap around_ _the_ _human_ _and_ _squeezed_ _him. "Bill!" The naga smiled and released his grip, a soft blush. "Sorry, got too excited."_

   Walking inside was a relief to his cold body, the cave(?) was so much warmer than the outdoors, the soft crackling gave him hints that Bill had a fire going in another room. He spun on his heel and unzipped his jacket to hang it up next to the door on a hanger. He shuddered and ran his hands up and down his arms, the sudden heat sent a shiver up his spine.  The lights weren't on, only the candles lining the walls glowing a deep blue from Bill's signature flames, he only did it in the winter and on cold days, it heated the cave much faster. He shuffled to the source of the brighter light  and saw the naga curled up and reading a book, amber eyes moving along with the words on the page.

"Hello PineTree." He spoke without gazing up at the teen. He finally looked up when the boy walked in and opened his arms, a clear indication that he planned to fall right onto him. Bill dropped his book and allowed the human to fall onto his bare chest, his cheek nuzzling the warm skin.

"Hey." He muttered and wrapped his arms around the human half of his body.

"I missed you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses dbshdhdhhshd happy Valentine's day here's the porn 
> 
> I hope there's not many mistakes sorry not sorry.

"I missed you." Dipper muttered, his voice a soft sigh as he hugged the human half of the snake, a naga.

_A creature, a monster, a snake, possibly a human, No. Just a monster atleast to the outside world._

_Nagas were monsters that are composed of a snake and a human...not necessarily human per say, just human looking, an illusion designed to lure you in? Were they easier to approach due to the human half?_  
_Tricking their prey; humans sometimes, to come closer just enough to show the true beast that they are? The sharp fangs that they possess, the serpent tongue  and the stinging deadly poisonous venom that drips down their teeth._

_If you knew of their existence you knew and were well aware of the message of, "Stay away. Do not approach. Run." It wasn't difficult to grasp that the Naga species were intelligent killing machines. Their tails were known to act instinctively and attack if they felt threatened. If you were caught it was simple, you were going to die._

_The life squeezed out of you, your bones crushed without mercy. Maybe bitten and dying at the hands of their poison...that's if you encountered one of the poisonous one's, just like normal snakes Nagas weren't all deadly poisonous. But it was also known that nagas could unhinge their jaws to swallow something big._

_Dangerous._

_Dipper ignored all the warnings when he decided that walking through Naga territory in Gravity Falls Forest was an excellent opportunity and idea._

\-----

 

     Dipper poked Bill's face and watched him crinkle his nose, his eyes casting down at the now standing human. "What?" He hissed...he actually hissed...like a snake. Dipper snorted getting a glare in return. "Your tongue actually does that--that _thing_." Bill swiped at him in a playful way as he made his way into an upward position, his head leaning to bump Dipper's head with his chin a couple times all the while he did he'd wrap his arms around the human.

At the time Dipper had little to no knowledge about this, not understanding the touch as something snakes did to "court".

"You need to sleep." Dipper grumbled pushing the naga off him, Bill whining in response. "But I'm not tired!"

"Yes, yes you are. Come on, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep if you'd like that?"

The blond nodded and let the human lead him towards his large nest, a smell hitting his nose. "I brought you a blanket, I hope you don't mind." Dipper smiled sheepishly. "It's colder than usual and I just-" Bill's hand cut him off when he cupped his cheek, his thumb rubbing under his eye softly. "You're sweet." A blush erupted the brunet's face.

"Shut up you giant stupid baby rattle!" Dipper spluttered and nudged his arm away, his movements fuelled by visible embarrassment. Bill cracked a smile and shook his tail, the rattle getting louder as he raised the tip up towards Dipper. "Go to sleep!" He giggled and smacked it away.

The snake curled in on himself and pulled his long tail up onto his nest and with Dipper's help he lay the blanket over him and shut his eyes. "See you soon, yeah?" Bill mumbled through closed eye's. Dipper ran his fingers through his blond hair and hummed. "Yeah, I'll be back." 

The teen watched as his breathing slowed dramatically and he fell into a deep sleep, the lights around him dipping out from the lack out magic to keep them a glow. The normal lit candles flicking at the sudden breeze, Dipper reminding himself to blow them out before leaving. He placed a kiss to Bill's forehead and slowly stood, his legs bringing him in and out of rooms as he extinguished each candle leaving rooms to fall into darkness.

   At the entrance was one last blue glowing candle, a gift or so from the currently sleeping creature. It's glow was bright, made specifically for Dipper for when he had to trek the forest at night, only to burn out when placed within the Mystery Shack. Dipper shook on his coat and zipped up. With the blue flame now residing in a lantern he threw open the door and locked it behind him and climbed up the steep hill to the outside.

A brisk wind slapping him across the face, a small sheet of snow blanketing the grass beneath him, it was going to be a long walk home.

-z-

      A loud beeping woke Dipper from his slumber, his pillow being thrown at the beeping alarm clock. His eyes squeezed shut until they shot open.

"It's Spring!" He exclaimed and jumped up out of bed, his hands grabbing discarded clothing that he had left on the floor from the day before, his body jumping as he pulled a pair of jeans up his legs. He raced down the stairs and swung around the banister and into the kitchen to see Mabel chewing on toast.

He swiped a slice and placed it in his mouth as he picked up his bag. 

"Going to see Bill?" Mabel asked and he confirmed with a nod. "Hey, maybe you should wait a few weeks?" He bit the bread and chewed staring at her. "Why?"

"It's early Spring, Dipper. Snakes--"

His phone vibrated cutting her off and he grinned. "I gotta go! Bye!" He grabbed another slice and was out the door in seconds.

Mabel huffed and watched the door swing shut behind her twin.

"...mate in Spring."

-z-

    Dipper was whacked backwards by a branch, the leaves swinging back and smacking him directly in the face, he flailed backwards until he landed on his ass, his feet shooting up in the air. It was such a cartoon fall, like the characters who slipped on bananas and kicked up to land on their backs.

He groaned and rubbed his head while spitting out a leaf. With a puffed out a breath he let his body relax back to the warm grass.

The birds were singing all around him, he watched mother birds flock back their nests and fuss. The tiny pounding of footsteps warned proof that the gnomes were skittering around. A spring clean.

-z-

    Dipper opened the door and manoeuvred his way down the dark narrow entrance to the main door at the bottom. With some fumbling he managed to remove the key from his bag and stick it in the keyhole and twist, the door swinging open to reveal the naga with his back to him.

And then he turned.

....

....

"Look...this isn't the worst thing you've caught me doing." The naga sighed, a heavy blush on his cheeks.

Dipper's mouth fell a gape while his eyes stared down.

Bill was currently pushing? Forcing? His dick back into...wherever the hell it sat when hidden, his hands moving up in surrender left it free to bounce back out followed by a second one-- _second dick_.  _Two_ dicks. _Two_. One  _two_.

"YOU HAVE _TWO_ DICKS?!"  Bill flinched back at the loud exclaim and proceeded to stuff them back into his body but the stiffness and wet lubrication he secreted wouldn't allow them to lay back inside him. "Hemipenis but yeah, two dicks. Always forget humans don't." Bill mumbled and wiped his fluids on his scales in disgust. It was very _wet_. The season wasn't helping.

"No _SHIT_!" Dipper dropped his bag and closed the door behind him, he walked closer to admire the scene. "What's the weird spike things at the tip?" He questioned reaching his hand out to touch but was slapped away by Bill. "Don't, I don't need you being the subject of my instinctual lust." He muttered, "It's a snake dick PineTree. Female naga's don't have vaginas, my dicks are built to work with my own species."

The teen shrugged and took a seat. "Why two?" The blond face palmed. "PineTree, we are " _dating_ ", thought you would have googled snake stuff to learn about me." He curled in and slitered towards the human, his arms wrapping him into a hug. "How was your winter, doll? Enjoy the new year?" He whispered with a kiss to his forehead. Dipper hummed and allowed his eyes to shut at the affection, his own arms reaching out. "Felt it was disrespectful. Didn't wanna assume so I stayed away. Don't know shit about snakes other than what you've told me." His fingers brushing against Bill's bare back, trailing up and down his spine. "Let's talk about me later, okay? What's up with the dicks being out? You've never really seemed interested in sex." His voice raising, he pushed against his body and Bill groaned and allowed his body to be pushed out of the warm embrace.

"To answer your earlier question, I have two for mating purposes. It is about breeding and mating with nagas sooo....you get two in case one dick runs out of semen. You can use the other. Or both. Both is _ugh_ don't even get me started about how fucking _good_ it feels." Bill moaned at Dipper, his mind wandering. "It's rare you get females being okay with getting both but _fuck_. When you push them together and slide in its--"

Dipper flushed at the very erotic sound that came from his boyfriend. Bill's eyes dilated when his gaze fell back to him. "Forgive me." He coughed with embarassment. "It's mating season and sex is on my mind. Really wanna fuck. My insintcts are telling me to take _you_. Just fill you up and stuff you full of my eggs."

"EGGS?!"

Bill hummed lazily and let his hand drop to his cocks, his hand wrapping around the top one and slowly pumping, soft moans leaving his mouth with each exhale. His tongue flicking out to smell the air. "Every three years. Gotta lay." He blinked and grabbed Dipper by the wrist. "Say PineTree, wanna fuck?" He smirked, fangs on display. "Wanna take my two _fat cocks_?" Dipper squeaked and stumbled up out of his chair, his mind racing and heart pounding. Although his own dick had other plans and pitched itself when it allowed Bill's words to go straight to it.

Would he really fuck a snake?

Bill's head leaning down to nuzzle the top of his head, the bumping followed by a tighter grip when his arms wrapped around him.

"Did you know that snakes could fuck for an entire day? Imagine that doll. I can pleasure you for _hours_. Filling you _full_ of cum, _fuck_ don't lie to me, I can _smell_ your arousal." The soft teasing coo was driving Dipper mad, it was _working_ and he _was_ always curious about engaging in sexual intercourse with his _snake_ boyfriend.

Bill's fingers tapped against his covered stomach, fingers curling around the fabric and drawing it upwards so he could have skin contact. His nails pressing and dragging. "You want kids PineTree?" Bill seemed to have dropped out of his daze for a moment. "I've always wanted them." A soft sigh. "It's instinctual for me since I can lay but...would you?" The brunet paused and held his wrists to stop his movements. He was only nineteen. "Are...are they like human babies?"

Bill hummed. "Not always. A few of my clutch siblings were independent at a young age, I was...but I decided to stay with my parents to help raise the other seventeen, we were a large clutch of twenty five."

Dipper stiffened in place, Bill pausing and nosing up his jawline. "Don't fret." His tongue flicking out to taste. "It is unfortunate but fortunate for you that we don't produce that many offspring anymore. Remember PineTree, I am _old_. Atleast in your human years. I am still merely a young adult yet am the oldest of my people who live in this area." He chuckled and allowed his tail to enclose them. Dipper let out a breath yet it left  more questions...When _was_ Bill born?

"So...how old _are_ you?"

Bill tapped his cheek and squinted. "What year is it now?"

"Two thousand an' nineteen."

"Uhhhhhh? Over that?"

"You're older than that?!"

Bill burst out into laughter. "Indeed! Let's see, I was born in Egypt when..." Bill's tone dropped and he began muttering to himself aloud. "...who was King when I was a child? " Bill snapped his fingers. "Aha! A name. I can't remember fully, those days are blur of language barriers, I honestly can tell you I'm not as fluent as I used to be-"

"You're rambling."

"Right! Uhhhh I remember the name MerNeith, I think she ruled or was atleast married to the king. Eh who knows?" He shrugged and the teen pulled away to search his person, his hands flying to his phone and typing rapidly. 

"Bill I can't believe you."

"Why? Does her name ring a bell?" Bill cringed and once again tried to push his dicks back inside. He snorted at the self control he had. He wasn't aroused mentally anymore, the conversation pushing his mind elsewhere. Also the whole " _wow, have I forgotten how to speak my native language? How the fuck am I going to talk to my parents???"_

" _BILL!_ "

It was a whine.

His eyes snapped upwards, his head tilting. "Huh?"

"That was around two thousand nine hundred BC."

"Aw...I was clinging to my youth. Sucks. I'm an adult.... _Ew_."

Dipper watched Bill's face scrunch up. He currently not as calm as Bill, he wanted to dive into a deep conversation about his past but the current moment wouldn't allow it. Bill was very much blushing again, eyes blown wide. "Um...do you wanna uh...I'm awkward stop smiling like that you staple remover!"

Bill slid forward reaching out for him, his chin bumping his head again.

"....gods, you're insufferable." He mumbled under his breath.

"Say it."

"....fuck me?"

    Bill pushed Dipper down onto his nest, his tongue prodding the back of his own teeth as his brain clouded him with more sex fueled thoughts. Dipper looked delectable right now. His face flushed red, brown eyes wide with fear _and_ arousal. Bill could taste the curiousity in the air, his human squirming with anticipation. _Fuck_ , he looked so much like _prey_.

"Stop squirming, you're triggering my inner predator, it's getting me all _hot_. Wanna _bite_ you. _Devour_ you. _Fuck_ you." His voice hissed into the teen's ear, Dipper wished that didn't go straight to his dick, now wasn't a time to discover new kinks. Or _maybe_ it was? "I wish you would." Dipper blurted out when his hips bucked up for friction. Bill exhaled a laugh, his mouth trailing kisses down his throat. "I'm _venomous_ , doll. Afraid I can't indulge in that biting kink. Don't have the cure on hand. I'll have to make a new batch _just for you_." His tail tip curling around his ankle and squeezing as if to tease, the rattle occasionally making sound. "I _can_ fuck you though." His fingers finding the human's buttons and slowly pushing them out of the hold.

"Very vocal for a monster who mates for procreation." Dipper gasped at the feel of teeth dragging along his chest, the fear of Bill nipping him slightly and injecting his deadly vemon was more hot than he expected, his dick throbbing at the thought. " _Mhmm_ , humans mate for pleasure. I've seen online videos. Got me thinking bout you." Bill tugged the fabric away and threw it over his shoulder. "Males, very _very_ attractive. I would assume I'm gay in human terms. It's impossible for mating between male nagas. Rubbing dicks is fun and all but nothing beats sinking into a _tight_ , _wet_ heat." Dipper moaned at the hand palming his erection. "You got a hole. I have cocks. Couldn't stop thinking about sliding into you. Even before today."  Dipper didn't even notice that his trousers were gone. "Look at you. Such a fucking _whore_. You want my eggs? Want me to fuck _you_? Want _my_ cocks? Hmm? _Do_ _you_?" Dipper's back arched as he desperately serached for friction when Bill removed his hand, his body craving his touch. _Gods_ , Bill's dirty talk was rubbing him in all the right places. " _F-Fuck_ , yes...yessss! Please Bill, want you--want your cocks in me. Please I _need_ it-" His begging got cut off short by a long tongue invading his mouth drawing a loud muffled moan from deep in his throat. Bill shimmed the human out of his last pair of clothing and grasped Dipper's dick in his hand and squeezed lightly. His cock was smooth unlike his. His tip round and soft, the shaft smooth, some tiny ridges were felt but nothing too impressive, just small veins. Meanwhile his own held soft spikes at his tip, designed to keep him locked in place with the opposite sex, his shaft held obvious ridges and bumps that he knew would please the human. The internet showed him alot. The naga knew the teen would _love_ his cocks. Plus two _is_ better than one. And Bill planned to fuck his human boyfriend with both at the same time. He'd get both in, even if it took _all_ day.

Bill pulled away with a smack, their salvia stringing between them. The blond now sticking two fingers in Dipper's mouth. "Get 'em nice and _wet_. Gotta finger you open, get you nice and ready for my cocks." His voice smooth and seductive, his tongue frequently now sticking out and wriggling without his knowledge. He was getting lost in it.

Dipper's cheeks hallowed as he sucked, his tongue swirling around the digits in his mouth. Bill moaned quietly at the scene. "Kissing. Oral. It's _fascinating_. We don't kiss. We _especially_ don't involve our mouths during sex. Gods, Sapling, can't stop thinking bout my cock in your mouth. I love thissss. Humansss are-- _ah_!" Bill gasped at the skin on skin contact, Dipper's body rubbing up against his cocks. "Oh _fuck_ Dipper." He pulled his fingers out and positioned at his entrance, his salvia coated finger teasing the ring before pushing in.

"Tighter than expected."

Dipper squirmed at the sensation, his breath being held as Bill's fingers curled and prodded, a gasp falling from his lips.

"Is that the prostate? I'm aware some males have them. Wanna make you feel good."

Dipper worried at his bottom lip, teeth pinching it as he tried to stop the noises from escaping. His hands clenched and fisted at the discarded blanket that he had left with the naga last year, his toes curling each time Bill rubbed up against his sweet spot, a smirk was practically glowing in his face when he'd reopen his eyes and cast his gaze up to the blond's face. "You look so cute. Like you're trying to force yourself to not give in to me." The naga teased, his tongue licking across his own front teeth. "Relax." He hissed and stared at him directly in the eyes.

Dipper _melted_.

His body felt so relaxed and limp, moans tumbling from his throat, his eyes lazily blinking. "Wha' you do?" He slurred with a dopey smile, his hands flying up to wrap around his neck and drag him down into a sloppy kiss.

Bill kissed the corner of his mouth. "Hypnotism." He muttered and trailed down his jaw, blots of red and purple being left in his wake. "Not much, just enough." He wiggled his fingers one last time before pulling out. "I supposed it would help when I penetrated you." The blond pulled back and nudged his knees apart further, his eyes searched his nest for pillows and once spotted he lifted the teen up and stuffed them under his hips to help position him. He tugged the human closer by his ankles and smiled at the squeal of joy that he received.

    Dipper mumbled a question that was barely a whisper. "Yes, it does stop after a few minutes. I use it on prey that struggles too much." Bill responded as he grasped his hemipenis' and pressed them together as he stroked, his own lubricant eventually dripping. He huffed and pulled Dipper closer, his dicks squished together as one and he slowly pushed into Dipper's stretched hole.

" _Woooaahhhh_." Dipper giggled. "Feels funny." Bill could tell the manipulation was wearing off, his words weren't as slurred as before. He cast his gaze down at where they were connected and saw that the tips of his heads had slipped in.

Bill exhaled soft moan and let his body drop to be caught by his two hands at arms length, hands on either side of the teenager's head. "Hey Dipper, _baby_ , look at me _hmmm_? Open your eyes doll." And Dipper obeyed. His head feeling fuzzy at the eye contact, it felt like Bill was invading his brain and taking control; yet in a good way. That he was whispering for him to _relax_ and be a _good boy._ He let himself fall victim to Bill's cohesion.

Once the tight squeeze relaxed Bill pulled his hips back and thrusted back in, his dicks sliding in smoothly and bottoming out. A long breathy moan dripping from Bill's vocal cords and he was directly right next to the brunet's ear. It made the boy shudder at the noise.

   Dipper snapped from the relaxed state and threw his head back in ecstasy, the movement making the shape of Bill's cocks more obvious, the barbs pressing and dragging. It was _perfect_. Bill rolled his hips back and forth to gain a pace, his eyes half lidded and locked on Dipper's face. The teen a mess, from open eyes to clenched shut, lack jaw to teeth locked. Either way breathy sighs and groans escaped. His whole body being forced up and down the bedding whenever the naga thrusted his hips.

" _Hnnnn_ PineTree-- _Haaa_ ,,,, feel so _tight_ \-- so _good!_ " Bill huffed and his tail curled up beneath him lost and unaware of what to do. Usually his tail with interlink with his partner's tail during sex, at the moment it was just tightly curled around itself for now. Uncomfortable but Bill didn't care, the pleasure was too overbearing to even notice.

   Dipper bit his knuckle at a practically hard thrust, his cock bouncing against his stomach, pre cum spilling onto his flushed skin. "B-Bill-!" Said naga ignored his call and wrapped his hand around his dick and stroked up and down, the sudden touch getting Dipper to jerk his hips up involuntary, a sharp gasp looming from him and within seconds his body burst and white ropes of cum shot from his cock, the cum coating Bill's hand as it flowed down. "That's it." Bill mumbled, his hand now lowering to his lower stomach; nails enlarging and now having sharp tips. He dug in until the red substance clotted and he dragged across cutting the skin. Once he was finished the symbol glowed and Dipper shot up before falling back down. "Shush, it's okay.....ah...sooo close.. _nnnggghh_ -!" Bill thrusted, his hips pressing right up against Dipper's ass cheeks, cum spilling from both his cocks.

    Dipper finally caught his breath and let his legs that had somehow wrapped around Bill's person release and fall flat, the strain of it stopping and he sighed from the relief. "That it?" He questioned rubbing at his forehead, his hair clinging to it due to the sweat. "Don't know if I can do more." His body exhausted. Bill hissed, his tongue moving instinctively, his eyebrows slowly fell flat. "No." The blond then gathered him up in his arms and began to adjust him into a better position.

This position being laid on his tail, trapped not to mention, the curls laying on his body as well as cushioning him. Dipper found his hips being pulled right back up to be lined directly with his boyfriend's cocks.

Bill leaned forward, he too allowing his upper body to lay above his tail and let his cock do all the work as he felt pressure pushing down. The oval ignoring his top cock to fall to his bottom one (that was sheathed inside Dipper), and slide down the phallus and pop out into the tight warmth. Bill smiled, a soft moan lingering on his lips.

One egg down, three to go.

    When the last egg fell into place with some liquid following after Dipper was let loose from the tight constriction of Bill's tail, his body aching from holding the same position for a long period of time.

The two falling onto the bedding together, the naga's hand reaching out to the teen's stomach, a soft small buldge from the eggs, it was a somewhat noticeable distention.

"So, wanna tell me what that was?" Dipper scouted forward to cuddle the monster.

"I carved magic on your skin," Dipper's look of disbelief made him continue. "Your body isn't compatible to mine for procreation so I created a pouch right before dispelling my eggs. Which means that you can still freely rid of your waste." Bill snorted at the embarrassed sound. "If you are aware of rattle snakes you'll know that we birth live young. But I won't allow you to do that so before they hatch we'll remove them and I'll keep them warm until they do so!" A growing smile. " _Ah_! PineTree can you believe we have children? I cannot wait until they come out to meet us." Kisses being pressed to the top of his head.

"And how long will that be?"

"Two or three months!"

_"Oh my gods_."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....very possible ill add a chapter and write about snake babies cause why not so uhhhhh keep an eye out?


End file.
